1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for reducing an area necessary for wiring in a configuration in which data signals sent to image signal lines are sampled to data lines.
2. Related Art
Electrooptic devices such as liquid crystal displays are configured such that pixels are provided at the intersections of scanning lines and data lines, and pixels on a selected scanning line are lit at the luminosity (gray level) corresponding to the voltage of data signals supplied to the data lines. This configuration is divided roughly into a digital drive system and an analog drive system in terms of the system of driving, of which the analog drive system is widely used at present.
In such an analog drive system, a demultiplexer system and a block sequence system are frequently used. Between them, the block sequence system is a system in which data lines are divided into blocks by a predetermined number of columns, for example, six columns, and the blocks are selected in sequence during a period in which one scanning line is selected so that data signals fed to six image signal lines are sampled to six columns of data lines in a selected block at the same time (refer to JP-A-2007-156473).
This block sequence system, however, has a problem in routing a plurality of image signal lines. More specifically, this system needs a wide space for routing the image signal lines depending on the position of connecting terminals, which is a leading cause of hindering decreasing the area outside the display area, that is, a frame area.